Tornado outbreak sequence of February 11-15, 2022
The Tornado outbreak sequence was a very deadly and costly outbreak, it killed 124 people, and caused $5 billion dollars in damage. Meteorological Synopsis A powerful trough formed in this area, extreme moisture and instability, and lots of amounts of lift and shear were present causing the SPC to issue a moderate risk of Severe Weather on the 11th for portions of Louisiana and Texas. A Large 10% hatched tornado risk was issued, a smaller 15% hatched risk was issued tor the moderate risk area. The SPC issued a PDS Tornado Watch for eastern Texas and western Louisiana the ladder of which was affected by a catastrophic EF5 tornado just a month earlier that killed 51 people and caused a record $3.1 billion dollars in damage. Events February 11th 37 tornadoes touched down including an EF3 that hit Minden, Louisiana which had been hit by the EF5 back on January 3rd. On the 12th 30 touched down including an EF4 that hit Oxford, Mississippi leveling many homes in the area. On the 13th 10 touched down incudling a devastating and long tracked EF5 tornado that hit Hattiesburg, Mississippi. On the 14th 25 touched down 5 different EF4's hit towns. On the 15th 26 touched down one EF4 hit Jackson, Mississippi. Even though I wrote this article over 2 years ago its still a WIP as I fix it. Notable tornadoes Hattiesburg, Mississippi Jackson, Mississippi A tornado touched down in western Hinds County it reached EF3 strength near Raymond it hit the town at low-end EF4 then A tornado emergency for Jackson was issued it then hit the city at high end EF4 sweeping away anchor bolted homes however the bolts were not secure with washers it then moved through downtown destroying skyscrapers (though a closer view revealed that a ton of debris pounded these buildings exasperating the level of destruction preventing a higher rating) the tornado moved into Pearl as a Mi- range EF4 leveling most well-built homes. The tornado weakened to EF1 strength and dissipated east of Pearl. The tornado killed 20 people and caused $1.2 billion dollars in damages. Oxford, Mississippi A tornado touched down in western Lafayette County at 3:30 P.M. It headed straight for Oxford and a Tornado emergency was issued the tornado hit Oxford at high-end EF4 strength leveling a portion of the Ole Miss campus, the tornado also damaged or destroyed many homes and businesses, the tornado moved past Oxford before weakening and dissipating. The tornado killed 29 people, injured 400 and caused $1.8 billion in damage. Petal, Mississippi While Hattiesburg was still cleaning up after the previous day's tornado another round of severe storms moved through. A tornado warning was issued for northeastern Lamar County and Southeastern Forrest County at 12:31 P.M CDT. At 12:42 a tornado touched down in extreme northeastern Lamar county. Spotters reported a large wedge tornado on the city limits of Hattiesburg. The NWS in Jackson issued a Tornado Emergency for Forrest County at 12:51 P.M. The tornado reached EF3 strength as it moved into areas unaffected by the previous day's event. The tornado strengthened to EF4 strength as it tore through Petal. All of Petal sustained some kind of damage from this large wedge tornado. Gallery EF5 damage 2.png EF5 tornado damage example.jpg NWS 2013 Moore EF5 damage.jpg Oak-grove-ef5-tornado-damage.png Joplin High School EF5 tornado damage.png NWS 2013 Moore EF5 damage.png Greensburg EF5 tornado damage.png Joplin MO EF5 damage.png OK Ef5 damage.png Possible EF5 damage in Springfield, Illinois.png N Topeka EF4 Damage.jpg Lake EF4 Damage.jpg Dighton EF4.jpg Midway, IN EF4.jpg Kiro EF4.jpg Foley, AL EF4.jpg F2 tornado damage example.jpg F3 tornado damage example.jpg F5 tornado damage example.jpg Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Southeastern Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes of 2022 (Bengal) Category:BengalsFan